I Flinch At His Name
by Liberty Ford
Summary: WARNING CONTAINS FEMME SLASH! Surprise pairing... A young girl talks about the death of her girlfirend and the man she blames... bad summery but please R&R!


Disclaimer: All characters are Joanne Rowling's. Well you know the rest… blablaa… Song belongs to Alanis Morisstte… yada yada yadaa… Happy reading!

WARNING CONTAINS REFERENCES TO SLASH!!!

Flinch

            It happened four years ago. He murdered my girlfriend. He knew I loved her and he murdered her. He was a deatheater to the core. From my first year I knew he was no good but still I desired him. I wanted him. I'd go as far as to say I needed him. I'd heard what he was truly like but I hadn't believed the rumours. Later I did. Well I guess later was too late.

What's it been over a decade?

It still smarts like it was four minutes ago

We only influenced each other totally

We only bruised each other even more so

What are you my blood? You touch me like you are my blood

What are you my dad? You affect me like you are my dad

            I hope she didn't suffer… because if you made her suffer I swear I'll make you suffer. When I find you that is… you won't have go away that easily with it… I loved her… bloody hell I loved her more than I ever loved you. Was that why you killed her? Was it to make me pay? Was it because I left you for her? Because I figured I was gay? That's just like you. A typical spoilt little brat! Well one day you'll get what's coming to you. Hopefully it'll be my wand straight up your ass and don't you dare think I won't do it!

How long can a girl be shackled to you

How long before my dignity is reclaimed

How long can a girl stay haunted by you

Soon I'll grow up and I won't even flinch at your name

Soon I'll grow up and I won't even flinch at your name

I saw you walk into the pub. No friends today? I'm actually surprised! Even though you're a complete bastard people still suck up to you because of your power. Oh power my ass… They're either scared of you because of your empty threats or because they're trying to get close to him… 'He who must not me named' Well you don't scare me and now I've found you… you're mine… you're going to suffer like she did.

Where've you been? I heard you moved to my city

My brother saw you somewhere downtown

I'd be paralysed if I ran into you

My tongue would seize up if we were to meet again

What are you my god? You touch me like you are my god

What are you my twin? You affect me like you are my twin

            I can't believe it... I'm walking up to you… I've grabbed you and people are looking. I really don't care. We move it outside… Your face is full of evil… hate… you actually loathe me.

'Why?' I mouthed and I felt your wand press against my mid section.

'Because I can…' came your reply in its usual cold and hateful drool.

'But why her?' I manage to get out. Your wand is pressing through my skin. Are you actually going to stab me with it?

'Because you loved her… you're sick and you deserved to suffer.'

How long can a girl be tortured by you?

How long before my dignity is reclaimed

And how long can a girl be haunted by you

Soon I'll grow up and I won't even flinch at your name

Soon I'll grow up and I won't even flinch at your name

            I hope you remembered my face Draco Malfoy and remember this. I am NOT the Pansy Parkinson you knew in school. I AM in love with her! Hermione Granger was MY girlfriend and you murdered her in cold blood. So now… well I guess you're going to do the same to me… but I want you to know something. It's what I want. I want to be with her and this way… either you die and I'm happy… or I die… and I'm happy.

Thank you my precious! I owe you one…

So here I am one room away from where I know you're standing

A well-intentioned man told me you just walked in

This man knows not of how this information has affected me

But he knows the colour of the car I just drove away in

What are you my kin? You touch me like you are my kin

What are you my air? You affect me like you are my air

The End

A/N

Please tell me who you thought the pairing was… I'd appreciate it!


End file.
